Botmon (Smash Heroes)
"After achieving mental and physical perfection through arduous training, he now fights crime dressed up as a bat. He is vengeance, he is the night, he is...the Botmon" In-Game Smash Heroes Description Hero Type: Ranged Acquisition: Free Hero Abilities Botarang This ability is the Botmon's main damage source. When this ability is used, Botmon rapidly throws up to 3 "Botarangs" that deal 4 damage. They travel in a straight line, not affected by Gravity. Botclaw ''' This ability fires a wire that allows the Botmon to grapple onto a block and move slowly to that location, throwing bombs where you're looking facing. The wire deals no damage, and Botarangs can be thrown while on the Claw. Once the ability finishes or is canceled, the Botman gets launched into the air. To cancel the ability or launch prematurely, press the sneak button. This can be helpful to get back to the fight if the double jump isn't enough. While travelling along the line, 6 Botbombs are thrown in the direction you're facing. They deal 3 damage each but can be hard to hit. '''Botmobile This is the Botmon's smash ability. Once used, it allows the Botmon to fly around on the Botmobile, dealing 10 damage and knockback to enemies hit. You can use your Botarangs whilst in the Botmobile. To control, simply look in the direction you want to go. Passive Ability This ability replaces the normal double jump. When Botmon attempts to double jump, he flies in a straight line in the direction he is facing for 2 seconds. This costs 80 energy. If Botmon does not have enough energy, he will normally double jump. In addition, anybody you touch while performing this rapidly takes small hits of knockback. Strategies Botclaw You can use the Botclaw as a recovery move and your double jump just isn't enough. The leap at the end of the claw or the canceling of it is also very helpful as it makes you a difficult target for ranged attacks and you can execute your double-jump at the same time, then firing your Botarangs, using the slow glide to easily aim. Botarang The Botarang itself is quite the weapon in the right hands. Fired into a melee, it is almost as effective as the Tinman. Getting a triple hit on a single enemy is also quite nice. The Botarang is the second ranged weapon you get upon starting Smash Heroes, the first being General Cluck. The Botarangs being rapid-fire allow you to get a lot of hits on enemies without the need for accuracy like General Clucks rocket launcher. Botmobile The Botmobile is incredibly overpowered and allows you to go crazy, there isn't really a strategy for this, just bash as many enemies as you can. Remember that you can still throw Botarangs while in the Botmobile! Other Heroes As mentioned before, the Botmon can take on virtually any class in the right hands. Botmon's playstyle is more of a strafing technique. A Botmon duo can be very efficient. The Botmon is basically good against any melee class and should be able to take down the other free heroes without too much trouble. Tinman and Marauder can cause some trouble but when it comes down to a team fight they are a minor annoyance. Others, like Spoodermen, Karakot, Cryomancer, and even the Pug aren't too much trouble, however another Botmon, A Shoop, or Void Crawler can prove to be highly dangerous Category:Smash Heroes Category:Work in Progress